User blog:TheToughGuy/T.U.S.S. - Fight Or Die: Part 1
Hand-To-Hand It was just yesterday that the entire school was invaded by zombies and that several people were killed because of it. Now all that remained of any survivors at the moment was Clayton and his group. They were based in the Boys' Dorm after what went down and had only limited space. They couldn't go outside unless they had to get food and even then Clayton wasn't confident that any of the kids apart from Zoe and Russel knew how to handle themselves. He didn't have any intention to train any of them except for Pete after what happened to his parents. But if he was going to keep them alive, he knew that he was going to have to start training them. Hopefully, they'll learn something. .... It was around noon when he, Zoe and Russel gathered everyone together in the common room. "Alright, you're all here because you guys need to know how to handle yourselves against the undead", I started to explain. "Zoe, Russel and I will train each and everyone of you on how to handle yourselves. You're not always going to have your friends to watch your back, which is why we're doing this right now". "First thing first, we're going to teach you how to punch because let's face it, you guys can't really throw a punch to save your life", Zoe tells the group. "Before we start, I need Pete to come with me into the other room", Clayton tells her. Pete steps out of the group and then follows Clayton into the nearby dorm room. "This room has plenty of space, so we'll train here", Clayton tells him. "This room actually belongs to one of my friends. I wonder if he's alright", Pete says outloud. "Well I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't mind us using his room just so we could train you to be a fighter", Clayton tells him. "How come I'm not training with the rest of the group?" Pete asks. "I think you would do better if I took you one-on-one. I want to make sure that you know the stuff that I'm going to teach you", Clayton says. "So what are you going to teach me?" Pete asks. "I'm going to teach you hand-to-hand combat first, then how to use melee and guns", Clayton says. "Guns?" Pete says in disbelief. "Some of the Nerds left Spud Guns and Bottle-Rocket Guns that we could use to defend ourselves. We might as well use them to train", Clayton tells him. "Hand-To-Hand? Is that hard?" Pete asks. "Only if you make it", Clayton says before grabbing him by his pink shirt. "Imagine if I'm a zombie trying to bite your throat out". "Like my dad?" Pete then asks before looking down at the floor. "Don't think about that right now. Just picture me as a random zombie that you never encountered before. I grabbed you by the shirt and I am now going to try and take a bite out of you. What do you do?" Pete then lift his leg up and using his strength, pushed Clayton away from him. "Not bad", Clayton tells him. "Not bad at all. But can you push me off without the use of your leg?" Clayton goes back up to Pete and grabs him by the shirt again. Pete then grabs both of Clayton's arms and while Clayton pretends to try and take a chunk out of Pete, Pete then pushes him back with all his strength into the nearby wardrobe. "Your very strong for someone of your stature", Clayton tells him. "Thanks", Pete says while taking a deep breath. Clayton then takes out his switchblade and hands it to Pete. "Maybe you'll find a knife somewhere later on during this outbreak, but it is best that you know how to use a blade in case you are struggling with a zombie that you just can't get off you". Clayton assumes his position as a zombie again and orders Pete, "Try and pull out your blade". Clayton once again pretends to try and take a chunk out of Pete. Pete backs his shoulder away when Clayton got close and then pulled out the blade, opened it and swung it at Clayton's head. Just as he saw the blade open, Clayton backed away just as the blade came to where his head once was. "Really, dude?" Clayton says in shock as Pete lowers the blade. "I didn't know that I opened it. It was an accident", Pete apologizes. "Well, luckily no one got hurt. I should have given you something to pretend that it was a blade rather than the blade itself, but nonetheless you learned how to use one just in case", Clayton tells him. "And now, I have one more thing that I feel that you should know. You need to know how to push a zombie down onto the ground". "Now why should I have to learn that?" Pete then asks. "If you want to stomp on the zombie's head just to kill it, then you should learn how to push it onto the ground. The one common thing about all zombies is that you always aim for the head. You always have to kill the brain so that the zombie stays dead. One good way to kill the brain is to stomp on the head. Maybe a piece of the skull will impale the brain, or the head itself will just get flatten. Either way, it's very important just in case you don't have a weapon". The duo got back in position and just as Clayton tried to bite Pete, Pete pushed him back and Clayton fell to the floor. "Good, good", Clayton says outloud. "Once you have the zombie on the ground, always try to stomp on it's head. It may take a few tries or it may only take one, either way always aim for the head". "Is that all for hand-to-hand combat?" Pete asks outloud. "That was all for hand-to-hand. Now it's time that you learn how to use melee weapons and even a Spud Gun", Clayton tells him. He then leaves the room to go get Shelly as well as a Spud Gun. While going into his room to get Shelly, he couldn't help but get the satisfaction that he's treating Pete as if he was a younger brother. Clayton was an only child in his family and therefore never really had any brothers while growing up. He also noticed how Pete has started looking up to him since that night where he helped him reach his apartment in Bullworth Town. As for him, the only family he ever had was his parents and one set of grandparents from his father's side who died during the tornado storm in Brimstone a few years back. Compared to his grandparents, he never cared for his parents and living with them was just too much for him to take. He always wanted a younger brother just so he wasn't alone, but his parents never got around to that idea. They never considered him at all or how alone he was at home and at school. Being here at Bullworth Academy especially under the circumstances right now, it was the first time that he didn't feel alone. And by helping Pete learn how to handle himself against the undead, he felt like that he had a true friend and a younger brother to look out for. Hopefully, that feeling doesn't get taken away from him too soon. And to make sure that it doesn't happen, he swore to himself on the spot not to let anything happen to him. That he will protect Pete, no matter what. Category:Blog posts